Blog użytkownika:Aklime71/Jaki sylwester, taki cały rok
Słowem wstępu - opoko na konkurs sylwestrowy. Bohaterowie mają kanonicznie 17 lub 16 lat i idąc tym tropem, wyglądają jak w serialu Race to the Edge. - Czkawka Haddock? Leżący na więziennej koi, dotąd nieprzytomny brunet, otworzył z wolna oczy. Omiótł leniwym wzrokiem swoje otoczenie i stwierdził, że znajduje się w jednej z cel miejskiego komisariatu, a nad nim stoi policjant, grzechocząc dźwięcznie kluczami trzymanymi w dłoni. Chłopak powoli mrugnął parę razy i poderwał się do siadu, jednak od razu tego pożałował, gdy jęcząc i stękając złapał się za piekielnie bolące żebra. Sam nie próbowałby już dalej nawet stawać na nogi, ale dotąd bezczynny oficer, teraz chwycił go bezceremonialnie za ramię i pociągnął za sobą na korytarz, nie zamykając nawet kraty. Dalej niewzruszenie holował, nie kontaktującego ze światem zewnętrznym, intensywnie pojękującego młodzieńca. - Spokojnie, nic ci nie będzie. Jesteś tylko trochę potłuczony. Chłopak skwitował to jedynie kolejnym nieartykułowanym dźwiękiem, mającym wyrażać najszczerszy ból. Po chwili jego tępemu wzrokowi ukazała się, spowita jasnym światłem dnia, komenda. Funkcjonariusz rzucił go na jedno, z rzędu stojących pod ścina niebieskich krzeseł i odszedł mówiąc: - Poczekaj tu chwile i nigdzie się nie ruszaj. Zaraz ktoś po ciebie przyjdzie. I na drugi raz, razem z kolegą bawcie się grzeczniej, proszę. – za odchodzącym pobrzmiewał jeszcze przez chwilę stukot podbitych butów na twardej, dębowej podłodze. Chłopczyna kompletnie zgłupiał. Siedział nieruchomo na skrajnie niewygodnym, plastikowym krześle i próbował zrozumieć co się dzieje. Nie wiedział o co chodziło policjantowi, nie miał pojęcia jak się tu znalazł, dlaczego i o jaką zabawę w ogóle chodziło, bo nic takiego nie pamiętał. A właściwie to… Nagle rozległ się krótki szmer i ktoś dopadło niego, ściskając go tak mocno, że przez chwile nie mógł oddychać. - Czkawka! Na brodę Odyna, dobrze, że nic ci nie jest chłopcze. Ja i ciotka martwiliśmy się, że już was dzisiaj nie wypuszczą. I co wy sobie w ogóle myśleliście, co? Czkawka? CZKAWKA! Ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?! Twarz mężczyzny z białej zrobiła się czerwona, a jego czarna broda zaczęła niebezpiecznie drżeć. Wypuścił z objęć swego bratanka, który zaczął łapczywie łapać powietrze, trzymając się za żebra i rzężąc żałośnie. Pokręcił na to głową i westchnął głęboko.. - Oj, dzieciaku. Inaczej by to wyglądało gdyby to twój ojciec tu był, wiem. I wiem również, jak irytujący potrafi być mój syn. Ale na Thora Czkawka, to jeszcze nie powód żeby zlać się aż do krwi! Zdaję sobie sprawę, że czasem bójka dla rozładowania napięcia jest nieunikniona, ale … - Chwila moment. Jaka bójka? W ogóle, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi? Kto pobił Sączysmark? Czemu byłem w areszcie? Co się tu u licha dzieje? – Czkawka przerwał nagle monolog wuja. Miał niesamowity mętlik w głowie, a nikt jak do tej pory, nie był skory do udzielenia mu jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień. Jorgenson spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. - Jak to? Nic nie pamiętasz z dzisiejszego wieczoru? To powinien być krótkotrwały efekt, lekarz mówił, że nie masz wstrząśnienia mózgu i nic wam nie grozi. - Wam? - Sączysmark jest w gorszym stanie niż ty, dlatego pojechał przed chwilą z matką do szpitala. Nie dało się wyciągnąć z niego żadnych informacji bo jest spity w trzy du**. Bredzi tylko i jęczy coś... Chyba to miało być przepraszam, ale ze zwisającą szczęką, trudno go było zrozumieć. Muszą złożyć mu żuchwę do kupy. Chłopak patrzył na wuja z kompletnym zdezorientowaniem wypisanym na twarzy. Do tej pory obaj stali naprzeciwko siebie, więc teraz klapną na krzesło i zacisnął pięści na potarganych włosach. - Co się tu do cho**** dzieje?! Mam pustkę w głowie i tylko krótkie urywki wspomnień. Wiem, że dzisiaj jest sylwester, że Smark zaprosił naszych kumpli na domówkę… Zaraz, tam był chyba Śledzik, Mieczyk i Szpadka, i… I Astrid. Krzyczała na mnie? A ja chyba krzyczałem na Sączysmarka. I… dalej nic. Mam jakby urwany film, kilka kolejnych klatek wyrwanych z taśmy. Dopiero przed chwilą obudził mnie ten policjant i zorientowałem się, że jestem w celi. Nadal nie wiem jednak jak się tam znalazłem. I skąd ty się tu wziąłeś? Przecież razem z ciocią Teresą wyjechaliście gdzieś po południu? - Tak, byliśmy na balu u mojego przyrodniego brata Alberta. Około dziewiątej dostaliśmy telefon, że jesteśmy wzywani na komendę w Berk, więc prędko wsiedliśmy do samochodu i po trzech godzinach nieprzyzwoicie nieprzepisowej jazdy, byliśmy na miejscu. - Zaraz, zaraz. Wuj Albert mieszka w Denver. W trzy godziny przyjechaliście zwykłym samochodem z jednego końca Kolorado do piep******* Idaho?! - Hola, wyrażaj się młodzieńcze! I zważ na to że prowadziła moja żona... - To zmienia postać rzeczy… Steve opadł na krzesło obok bratanka i o mało co się z niego nie ześlizgnął. Znowu nastała cisza, przerywana tylko cykaniem zamkniętego w terrarium świerszcza. Ktoś agresywnie otworzył drzwi na zewnątrz, lecz równie szybko je zamknął, a wszelkie kroki ponownie ucichły. Wtem Czkawka znów się odezwał: - Nadal nie wiem co ja tu robię. Ostatnie co na tę chwile pamiętam, to początek imprezy. – zacisnął mocno oczy, marszcząc czoło i oparł łokcie na kolanach. Jego jeansy były porozrywane w paru miejscach, utytłane w ziemi i trawie, ozdobione gdzieniegdzie zaschniętymi już kropelkami krwi, i okraszone wilgotnymi plamami, które rozsiewały w około ostrą woń alkoholu. Chłopak westchnął przeciągle, kontynuując: - Impreza zaczęła się koło szóstej. Wy wyjechaliście, ja kończyłem robić przekąski, a Smark poszedł do drzwi witać gości. Oglądaliśmy jakiś film, jedliśmy, piliśmy. A potem już tylko mam jakieś zamazane urywki. Pamiętam ból – tu spojrzał na swoje zdarte knykcie – i pukanie do drzwi. Astrid krzyczała… Na mnie? Nie wiem. Te obrazy są niewyraźne. - Już ja ci je zaraz rozjaśnię. – Czkawka poderwał się z miejsca, na którym dotychczas siedział, przestraszony lodowatym tonem usłyszanej sentencji. Jednak nim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, świat stał się czarny, a on padł znokautowany na posadzkę. Przedtem zdążył jedynie dostrzec wściekłe spojrzenie, mętnych jak wzburzone morze, błękitnych tęczówek oprawcy. _____________________________________...____________________________________ Ding dong! Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! - Już są! - To otwórz! Ja nie skończyłem jeszcze walczyć z piekarnikiem. – dobiegł z kuchni głos Czkawki. Zaraz potem dało się słyszeć stamtąd mały wybuch. Sączysmark udał się do wejścia i przyjacielsko powitał przybyłych kumpli. Poklepał Śledzika męsko po plecach, tak że temu odbiły się płuca. Mieczyk i Szpadka od razu rzucili się na kanapę i zaczęli z zapaleńczym apetytem obżerać się popcornem. Astrid natomiast z wejścia sprzedała gospodarzowi lepa, gdy ten siłował pocałować ją pod wiszącą w progu jemiołą. - Ostra. Lubię takie. No już, już, nie patrz tak na mnie. Jest w kuchni, nad nim się poznęcaj. – rzucił Smark rozcierając zaczerwieniony policzek. Dziewczyna od razu skierowała swe kroki ku kuchennym drzwiom, pod którymi siedział czarny, kudłaty pies, o bystrych zielonych oczach, wyjąc co i raz cicho lecz przeciągle. - Cześć Szczerbatek. Co, pan nie wpuścił cię do środka? Nie ładnie, choć poskarżymy się na niego. – powiedział klepiąc zwierzaka po głowie, który wstał i ochoczo zaczął merdać ogonem na prawo i lewo. Astrid otworzył drzwi i natychmiast znów je zamknęła. Po chwili wynurzył się zza nich Czkawka z lekko okopconą twarzą i sterczącymi, we wszystkich kierunkach świata, włosami. Kiedy kaszlną, z jego ust wydobył się mały dymek. - Cześć. - Cześć. – odpowiedziała rozbawiona dziewczyna. – Chcę wiedzieć co się tam stało? - Walczyłem z piekarnikiem? - Wynik? - Piekarnik: 1 Czkawka: 0. Astrid uśmiechnęła się tylko, kręcąc na to głową. Wzięła do ręki ścierkę i zaczęła wycierać chłopakowi twarz, jednocześnie zagajając rozmowę: - Nie martw się, kiedyś w końcu wygrasz tę batalię. - Ale spaliły się moje przekąski... - Damy radę, mamy przecież popcorn. - Eee, właściwie to nie macie. – rzucił Mieczyk. Astrid i Czkawka spojrzeli w stronę salonu, gdzie bliźniaki leżały na kanapie do góry brzuchami, a w około walały się puste miski i pojedyncze kukurydze. - Świetnie, teraz zostało nam już tylko upić się z pustymi brzuchami! - Spokojnie brachu, nie bój nic. Cudowny Sączysmark ma radę na wszystko i zaraz zamówi pizzę. A wy włączcie jakiś film. Tylko taki, żeby tym razem Śledzik się nie rozpłakał. - Ej, tamten film był straszny. - Oglądaliśmy Gdzie jest Nemo… - I smutny! – krzykną Śledź, od razu zalewając się łzami. Ostatecznie stanęło na tym, że obejrzą film Ant-man. Wszyscy w dobrych humorach z brzuchami pełnymi pizzy, podlewanej piwem i wszelkim dostępnym alkoholem spożywanym przez każdego w różnorakiej ilości, świetnie spędzili najbliższe dwie godziny, śmiejąc się i ciesząc, jak małe dzieci. Po zakończonym seansie trochę zgłodnieli, więc Czkawka zaoferował, że przeszuka półki, mając nadzieję na znalezienie jakiś starych chrupek bądź innych zakąsek. Wszedł do czarnej po sufit kuchni, zostawiając za sobą na osmalonej podłodze białe odciski stopy. Otworzył lodówkę, jednak coś było nie tak bo światło w niej, nie świeciło się. Być może transformator znowu się zepsuł. - Sączysmark? – krzyknął chłopak, lecz nie dostał żadnego odzewu. – Sączysmark, ruszże się! Musimy naprawić lodówkę, bo twoi rodzice nas zabiją jeśli tort dla ciotki Suzan się rozpuści! Ponownie spotkał się tylko z ciszą. Lekko rozeźlony ignorancją kuzyna, zamaszyście skierował swe kroki do salonu, gdzie spotkał go widok ludzi, którzy trochę przesadzili z procentami. On sam także trochę wypił, ale znał dobrze umiar i swoje możliwości. Poza tym różne, niekoniecznie miłe doświadczenia w jego dotychczasowym, chaotycznym życiu, nauczyły go wręcz przesadnego zachowywania ostrożności. Jeszcze niespełna trzy lata temu, nie wziął by do ust nawet kropli alkoholu. Mieczyk i Szpadka próbowali złapać ogon Szczerbatka, który cały czas im uciekał, a Śledzik, ze znanego sobie tylko powodu, wypłakiwał oczy w poduszkę. Astrid siedziała na kanapie, skonsternowana idiotycznym zachowaniem podpitych przyjaciół. Co i rusz tylko, podawała chusteczki „Jęczącej Marcie”. Sączysmark natomiast ledwo stojąc na nogach, szykował sobie właśnie przy stole kolejną porcję napitku. Czkawka doskoczył do niego i wyrwał mu z ręki otwartą butelkę, której zawartość zaczęła rozlewać się po stoliku. Złapał go za koszulę i powiedział dosadnym, acz spokojnym głosem: - Starczy Smark, jesteś narąbany jak dziki wieprz. Nie mogę cię zawsze pilnować. Masz słabą głowę, to naucz się w reszcie zachowywać umiar. Jak myślisz, co by powiedział twój ojciec, gdyby cię teraz zo... - ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! Wszyscy nagle zamilkli i znieruchomieli. Głos Sączysmarka poniósł się echem po całym domu. Czkawka puścił go i odsunął się lekko, gdy kuzyn wbił mu palec w pierś i zaczął świdrować niespójnym wzrokiem, wyrzucając z siebie niechlujnie słowa: - Ty naprawdę myślisz, że jesteś taki fajny, udając tego'' wielce odpowiedzialnego? ''Nie rozśmieszaj mnie kuternogo! Myślisz, że ci wszystko wolno?! Że ci wszyscy będą współczuć i obskakiwać cię dookoła, bo podchodzisz pod miano kaleki?! Jesteś głupcem! I jeszcze śmiesz nazywać się moim kuzynem, mieszkać z moją rodziną i zgrywać mojego przyjaciela będąc tak naprawdę tylko dwulicowym szczurem! Och nie, moi rodzice nie żyją, jestem taki smutny, użalajcie się nade mną! ''Pogódź się z tym nareszcie! Oni. Nie. ŻYJĄ! Cisza. Nagle pierwszy cios, trzask łamanych kości, i łoskot bezwładnego ciała spadającego na podłogę. Wymiana ciosów i krew spływająca po zdartych do żywego knykciach. Dwójka chłopaków przeturlała się w tym zbliżeniu przez cały salon, w ferworze bitewnych okrzyków, jęków, wrzasków, syren, stłumionego walenia do drzwi i nieustającego ujadania psa. Po kolejnym prostym wymierzonym w pękniętą szczękę, wściekły Sączysmark trzymając kuzyna w żelaznym uścisku, poderwał się na nogi i razem z nim rzucił się na stół pełen butelek po piwie. Czkawka uderzył mocno plecami o blat, tłukąc przy tym szkło i rozlewając alkohol dookoła siebie. Ze stolika zaczęły spływać także strużki szkarłatnej krwi. Chłopak nie był pod otumaniającym wpływem procentowego trunku, mimo to szumiało mu w uszach. Tak długo wstrzymywana wściekłość napędzała jego żądzę odwetu w odpowiedzi na rany, jakie niejednokrotnie już Smark mu zadawał, a buzująca adrenalina sprawiła, że przestał odczuwać jakikolwiek fizyczny ból. Nagle szamotanina została przerwana, gdy do uszu chłopaków dotarły szczątki wrzasków Astrid, która próbowała przywołać ich od początku. Sączysmark postawił wzrok w słup, gdy oficer zdzielił go przez łeb policyjną pałką. Drugi zarzucił go sobie na ramię i ruszył w stronę drzwi rzucając: - Pojedziemy na komendę dzieciaki, tam wszystko wyjaśnicie. Wy poczekacie tu z kolegą, aż przyjadą rodzice tych dwojga łobuzów. ''Rodzice. To słowo było jak wyciągnięcie zawleczki z granatu. Czkawka, nie wyzbywszy się jeszcze bitewnego amoku, rzucił się ze stołu w stronę funkcjonariusza, który trzymał jego przeciwnika. Pokonał jednak zaledwie jakiś metr, zanim poczuł na karku nokautujący cios i świat stał się czarny, a wszelkie krzyki ucichły. Tylko dlaczego jego twarz była mokra?... _____________________________________...____________________________________ - Aaaaaaaaa! – Czkawka zerwał się z podłogi i na czworaka próbował wypluć nieistniejącą, zimną wodę ze swoich płuc. Po jakiś piętnastu minutach uspokoił się całkowicie i dźwignął na nogi. Czuł na sobie nowe bandaże, ktoś musiał więc opatrzyć jego kontuzje po wcześniejszej potyczce. I chyba nawet wiedział kto. Usiadł na jednym z tych szalenie niewygodnych krzeseł, tuż obok Astrid. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z niepewną miną i cicho szepnęła: - Przepraszam. - Nie masz za co, należało mi się. - Jak to? - Przypomniałem sobie wszystko. Jestem głupcem. - Czkawka… - A gdzie są bliźniaki i Śledzik? Co ze Szerbatkiem? I gdzie jest wujek Steve? Jeszcze przed chwilą tu był. Ech, no i zepsułem wam całego sylwestra… - westchnął, spoglądając na dziewczynę. Ta wzięła go za rękę, ścisnęła ją pokrzepiająco i zaczęła wszystko wyjaśniać. - Reszta naszej imprezowej ekipy odsypia stres w waszym domu, a Szczerbek razem z nimi . Dobrze mimo wszystko, że sąsiedzi słysząc jakieś zamieszanie, wezwali policję, bo sami nie byliśmy w stanie was rozdzielić. A to mogło się skończyć o wiele gorzej. Wujek Steve natomiast pojechał do szpitala, do waszej ciotki i Smarka. Usłyszał już całą historię ode mnie i pojechał ich powiadomić o zaistniałej sytuacji. Ja zostałam z tobą. Lekarz z komendy powiedział, że nic ci nie będzie. Zostawił mi apteczkę, a że byłeś nie przytomny przez jakieś pół godziny, to trochę cię jeszcze poskładałam. – skończyła odrobinę speszona. - Dziękuję. - Chociaż tyle mogłam zrobić. Nie martw się Czkawka, wszystko będzie dobrze. Ale co do jednej rzeczy się mylisz. Dasz rade wyjść na zewnątrz? W parku na przeciwko jest ławka. - Myślę, że tak. Ale o co chodzi? - Zobaczysz. Chodź ze mną. – Astrid pociągnęła chłopaka za rękę. Wyszli z komisariatu, przeszli przez ośnieżoną ulicę i weszli do parku akurat w momencie, gdy nocne, gwieździste niebo przecięły pierwsze barwne petardy, zwiastujące wybicie północy. - Widzisz? Wcale nie przegapiliśmy Nowego Roku. - Mówią, że jaki sylwester taki cały rok. – powiedział Czkawka z wesołymi chochlikami w oczach, patrząc z ukosa na Astrid. – Wątpię, czy nasz zapowiada się choćby przyzwoicie. Ta także spojrzała na niego, strzepując mu ręką z włosów świeże płatki śniegu. - Może i coś w tym jest, ale chyba zapomniałeś o jednym Czkawka. – zrzuciła ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. - O czym? - O magii noworocznego pocałunku – szepnęła ze śmiechem, przyciskając swoje usta do ust Czkawki, w którego głowie pozostała już tylko jedna myśl. Może ten rok jednak nie będzie wcale taki zły...? 300px Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Konkursowe Kategoria:Zakończone